She has your Eyes
by Kasai1214
Summary: There are numerous depths in his eyes. This time they seem to be the universe with shining stars sparkling at the edge of his eyes. "Erina. I promised you. We are doing this together. Together as one. Just like we said." I believe him. "Together." I affirmed, and we raced out of the museum's doors into a world of mayhem. Into a world of wild, flashing lights. Erina and Raylan
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Erina

I lift Ella from her cradle. I look at Ella who is still sucking her thumb happily, oblivious to the war raging just outside the museum's doors I know this is the last time I'll ever see her again. Ever.

"Ella. Mommy loves you. Remember that. I know you're going to hate me for doing this… I…" even more tears spill down my face and on to Ella's baby hands. Ella takes her thumb out of her mouth with a 'pop'.

"Mama!" she coos, stretching out her chubby hands towards me. It just makes everything so much harder.

"I… so sorry Ellie.. I am so sorry… Just…mommy loves you." I kiss her on the forehead and hand her to Crayton.

"Crayton…please, take care of my daughter…I have no words for how grateful I am to you…" a fresh stream of tears make their way down my face.

Crayton smiles gently at me." Erina. She has your eyes." He says, looking at Ella. My Ellie.

Xxx

I rush to the doors where Raylan is waiting for me, barely holding back my tears. Raylan looks at me and wipes away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Shhhh. Don't worry about Ellie. I've, we've left her in the best hands possible." He puts his hands, his rough calloused steady hands over my shaking ones. "Look me in the eye." He demands. I do. Somehow his deep black obsidian eyes calm me down. There are numerous depths in his eyes. This time they seem to be the universe with shining stars sparkling at the edge of his eyes. "Erina. I promised you. We are doing this together. Together as one. Just like we said."

I believe him. "Together." I affirmed, and we raced out of the museum's doors into a world of mayhem. Into a world of wild, flashing lights.


	2. Chapter 1(the other one was a prologue)

A/N totally sorry but I could never possibly be the ruling elder of Lorien. I am not a male...

Chapter 1

Raylan

Living in the inside of a mountain as a recluse can be pretty boring sometimes. I know I probably should keep focusing all my resources on rebuilding the old spaceship that I believe, know, that my great-great grandfather used in the Last Lorien Wars. Olivia, one of my chimaera comes and licks my fingers, which are dangling are dangling off the armrests of my seat. I smile. Truth be told, Olivia is one of my favourite chimaeras, probably because she seems more attentive to how I feel or what I'm doing. She loves to turn into a long-haired cat and sit on my feet for no reason apart from making me happy as she knows that I love it when she does that.

Sometimes when I go to my observatory tower and look out of the transparent dome at the rest of Lorien, I feel this weird pang of loneliness. I know to others, I seem like a bitter and distrustful man. True, I know I am probably rather distrustful as I do have an aversion to trusting people. I know… I just can't help it. My father was never a person I could trust—he never cared much for me. Especially after my mother died in an accident and he couldn't get there fast enough to heal her. He practically blamed the whole world. And I was the living reminder of how he failed to save her. I used to trust him with my life. And I nearly died. That was when I was still a carefree four-year old.

I know I should probably free myself from this hellhole I've created myself and return to the world as I should, but every time I try to interact with another Loric, well the only other Loric who is actually willing to talk me (Crayton, my employee who cares for my chimaera), I always find myself pulling away for no reason. I feel like a man stuck in quicksand and trying to free himself. But every time I actually pull a limb out of the quicksand the rest of me falls back in. Even if I cry for help, nobody is willing to pull me out.

"Raylan?" Crayton's calling me. I don't know why. Neither do I care. "Someone wants to see you.

"What do I care!" oops, that came out wrong. I clear my throat. "Crayton, I don't want to see them, thank you."

"Sir, she's outside the door…"

p.s try and guess who's outside the door!


	3. Chapter 2

Erina

I don't know what I'm doing out here on a mountain range in the Draken Ranges. It's raining and I'm stuck outside. In the rain… Soaking wet. I'm not going to elaborate. I knock again.

"Hello? Anybody? Open the damn door!"

"I…I'm sorry miss, I'll go fetch Raylan again…" The same sheepish butler appears outside the door.

"Just let me in ok?" I brandish my badge. "Loric DOCI. Department of Central Intelligence. Let. Me. In."

"Sorry miss. Sorry. Have a seat."

I glare at him and he bows once and runs to fetch the infamous Raylan. Just a guy I've been assigned to keep an eye on for no particular reason. Well, apart from the fact that he wants the tenth elder place back? It's a pathetic reason. I watch as the butler brings a man with shaggy black hair and black eyes. His eyes are the first thing I notice about him -they are so dark you cannot separated the pupils and the irises. The he arches a single black eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure that you aren't just here for the sake of finding a shelter from the rain."

Ah. Not as dense as I thought he might be. He skin seems very pale in contrast to his eyebrow as I have just noticed. And this has not endeared me to him anymore than the fact that he left me out in the rain.

"The Loric DOCI sent me here to keep an eye on you though I think its pretty useless." I cross my arms. "You have horrible service and I think you are just a pathetic freak. Give me a room and be done with it."

He looks at me with a fair amount of disdain. He snaps his fingers and Crayton leads me to a room down the corridor on the right.


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the review! A/N I own nothing because I am a mortal/mundane/human. And not a 350000 year old alien. **

Raylan

Crayton reaches my room, cheeks flushed like he's done a fair amount of running.

"Sir, please go outside, she…"

"She what?"

'Please go to the lobby. Sir. I think you will want to see her."

I arch an eyebrow at Crayton and stalk off to the lobby where a red haired woman with one blue eye and one green eye glares at me. I arch an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here? I'm pretty sure that you aren't just here for the sake of finding a shelter from the rain."

She glances at me and looks me up and down. "The Loric DOCI sent me here to keep an eye on you though I think its pretty useless." She crosses her arms. "You have horrible service and I think you are just a pathetic freak. Give me a room and be done with it."

Very well, I think. I'll see what you can do. I snap my fingers at poor Crayton who seems a little freaked out by the woman and me by now, and motion for him to lead her down the east corridor to one of the guest rooms.

Xxx

At night while I am eating dinner in my observatory tower, I send Crayton to bring the woman dinner when I see a flash, well multiple flashes in the direction of my Chimaera's courtyard. I run over to see what's gone wrong.


	5. Chapter 4

**I am going to do my first Crayton POV! I hope you guys like it! A/N Rights to an old alien grandpa living on earth and being the Garde's creepy stalker. I did a graceling reference in the last chap cause I love that book. It's amazing. You should read it. Really. Thx for following my story!**

Chapter 4

Crayton

Raylan asked me to bring the woman dinner. It's a perfectly normal request, but I still feel a little freaked out when I walk down the hallway. It's not because she looks scary and has an intimidating presence. Fine maybe. But it's mostly because of the way she ordered Raylan around. Nobody has ever done that to him. Not that I know.

The door of the seventh room down the east hallway is slightly open and some light has trickled out of it. I gulp and knock on the door lightly.

"Miss? Dinner's here."

Silence greets me. I push the door open a little bit more and stick my head inside the room. It's empty. I don't know where she went and now I'm getting really freaked out. There are lights flashing outside the window which is relatively close to the Chimaera's courtyard. My eyes widen and my heart beats twice as fast. I dump he silver platter of food on the floor and run to the Chimaera's courtyard—not out of duty but because the Chimaeras are my best friends in this place. I don't want anything to happen to them. Really.

The gate to the courtyard isn't open but weird lights are flashing overhead. I look up. The woman is flying literally flying. That must mean she's a garde not a cepan like or that she drank a whole bottle of LiftMeUp from the Chimaera. You know, the famous bar? The drink is usually used for shows where the organizer is not bothered to hire a flying garde which costs more since they are usually less available. They use the drink for levitation effects. A sip will let you float two inches off the ground for an hour.

I glance upwards again and see that the lights are coming from the woman's fingertips and that the Chimaera are actually flying with her and enjoying her company. I am quite amazed. The chimaera Raylan has are usually rather hostile to strangers. Like I was at first.

Suddenly the lights go off.


	6. Chapter 5

**please review and give suggestions. thx so much guys!**

Chapter 5

Erina

Suddenly my lights go out. All of it. The chimaera look at me expectantly like I'm supposed to glow up again or I'm supposed to make lights come out from my fingers again. I light up my fingers again and it gets snuffed out immediately. What? Nobody can do that. Nobody can snuff out my legacies. Especially my Elecomun. You can make a Garde with a flying legacy landbound by putting EarthMagento in their drinks or food. It was originally used to keep prisoners with flying legacies landbound so they wouldn't escape so easily. It's short term. But then, I'm still flying. Nobody slipped EarthMagento in my food. I haven't even eaten since I came here.

I try to light my fingers with Elecomun again. It gets snuffed out again.

"Holy crap!"

"I'm pretty sure the DOCI didn't send you here for the pleasure of annoying my chimaera." That voice I recongnize. That patronizing, smooth voice.

"What did you do…"I snarl.

"You think your Elecomun is invincible? I never thought DOCI grunts were so dense. Ever heard of Light manipulation?"

"Huh?" this catches me off guard.

"It's a legacy. You come from the DEPARTMENT OF CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE and you don't know?"

"I do." I snap back at him. "I just didn't think of it in that second."

"I doubt it. Crayton, please escort the troublemaking grunt back to her room."

Crayton seems rather terrified at the notion of forcefully escorting me back to my rooms and pleas with me with his eyes. I arch a single eyebrow at Crayton. He glances back at Raylan, and for the first time I see his eyes soften a little at Crayton's terrified expression, but nonetheless stands firm on his decision. A sudden bang sounds inside the mountain and Crayton visibly relaxes.

"Raylan, sir, I think one of the chimaera have crept into the pantry. I'll go check." As Crayton says this I can see him grinning and Raylan glowering at him at the same time. Which looks absolutely hilarious. I stifle my grin and smirk at Raylan who glowers at me. Then, he turns and leaves.


End file.
